


Братья должны делиться

by Bronach



Series: Снежный цикл [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Старший всегда получал всё, что хотел, но ему всегда было этого недостаточно. Младший довольствовался малым и никогда не смел ослушаться приказов брата. Но всё меняется когда младший хочет удержать при себе своё главное сокровище.Маленький спин-офф к «За зелёными стенами».
Series: Снежный цикл [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648546
Kudos: 1





	Братья должны делиться

Время потеряло счёт, хотя и продолжало существовать где-то там, на границе заполнившей душу пустоты, отдаваясь боем старых часов в холле, серыми сумерками, постепенно сменяющими ночь за окном.

Молодой альфа сидел на полу у двери в спальню своего старшего брата. Недавно крики и хриплые стоны за ней затихли, и юноша только теперь заметил, что до крови закусил костяшки пальцев. Глаза щипало от непролитых слёз, затекшее тело ныло от напряжения, но он не позволял себе сдвинуться с места, всё ещё прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило в спальне.

Этого не должно было случиться, он не должен был этого допустить. И всё же сейчас там, за закрытыми дверями, его старший брат забрал невинность и возможно заделал ребёнка тому, кто должен был стать его мужем, его омегой, его, а не брата, у которого и без этого мальчика уже был целый гарем.

Харан знал Эри с самого детства, тот был младше почти на пять лет и являлся одним из немногих омег, рождённых в общине, а его родители принадлежали к одному из высоких домов. Юный альфа стал присматриваться к нему ещё будучи подростком, отец одобрил его выбор, союз был оговорен с родителями омеги, которые тоже дали своё согласие.

Когда они оба стали постарше, им разрешили общаться, правда, в присутствии кого-нибудь из взрослых.

Харан с нетерпением ждал, когда Эрин потечёт и можно будет забрать его в свой дом, пусть он и делил его с двумя другими своими братьями, но по крайней мере они с Эри наконец-то смогут быть вместе и не под постоянным надзором родителей.

Рыженький омежка уж очень нравился ему. Мальчик был кротким, послушным, тихим, чуть застенчивым, мило улыбался и краснел, когда Харан оказывал ему знаки внимания. 

Идеальный омега, просто мечта.

Но всё изменилось в одночасье, когда отец внезапно слёг. Знахари и лекари из города сказали, что он уже не выкарабкается, а это означало, что его место вскоре займёт его старший сын и родной брат Харана — Эйбрэм.

С Эйбом у них никогда не ладилось, сказывалась и разница в возрасте больше чем в десяток лет, и разное воспитание — Харан рос уже без папы, воспитываемый всеми по чуть-чуть. К тому же Эйбрэм затаил на него необъяснимую обиду, обвиняя в смерти папы, которого очень любил и который умер в муках, давая Харану жизнь.

В общине омеги часто умирали в родах, отец всегда говорил, что когда-нибудь Эйб поймёт, что младший брат ни в чём не повинен, но время шло, а обида никуда не девалась, укореняясь всё глубже в душе старшего.

Пока отец был жив, его сыновья от первого и самого любимого омеги были равны между собой, хотя Эйбу как первенцу и полагались некоторые привилегии.

Но когда отец оказался на смертном одре, Эйбрэм тут же стал укреплять свои позиции и заявлять свои права, хотя их и так никто не собирался оспаривать. Молодой альфа сразу дал всем понять, что поблажек и послаблений при нём не будет.

Он переселился со своей семьёй в Большой дом и тут же собрал совет из приближённых отца. Тот ещё дышал, а Эйб уже раздавал приказы, некоторые из которых шли вразрез с более ранними приказами отца.

Харан старался держаться подальше от происходящего в Большом доме, только зашёл попрощаться с отцом.

Когда он выходил из спальни родителя, Эйб остановил его.

— Когда твой омега потечёт, приведёшь его ко мне, — начал он без предисловий.  
— Что?! — Харан недоумённо воззрился на брата. — Что ты такое говоришь, чёрт тебя возьми?!  
— Древние законы не требуют долгих объяснений, — ухмыльнулся Эйбрэм.  
— Что за чушь ты несёшь?! Эрин из высокого дома, рождённый в общине омега, его семья на пять колен вглубь не имела вливаний внешней крови. К тому же, отец никогда не применял этого закона, омег и так мало…  
— Я не наш отец, Хари, — широкая улыбка, обнажившая крепкие зубы, делала лицо старшего альфы неприятным, будто оскал на морде хищного зверя. — Старые законы нужно соблюдать без каких бы то ни было послаблений. Омега есть омега, не важно, из какого дома. И уж поверь мне, я сделаю так, что их станет больше, гораздо больше, чем сейчас.  
— Отец ещё не умер, ты не имеешь никакого права…  
— О, это не надолго, поверь мне, — с усмешкой перебил его Эйб.  
— Я не отдам тебе его!  
— Я оказываю ему большую честь, и его семья это понимает, лучше, чем ты. К тому же, это всего-то на одну ночь, даже если он родит альфу, я возьму только сына, самого омегу можешь оставить себе.  
— Я не позволю…  
— Если не подчинишься, я тебя изгоню, а мальчишке устрою весёлую жизнь в Общем доме. Первая течка каждого омеги в этой общине — моя. Я всё сказал. Выбор за тобой.

Их отец скончался той же ночью. А Харан так и не мог решиться рассказать Эри о разговоре с братом. Когда тело отца опустили в землю, Эйб подошёл к младшему брату и произнёс так, чтобы было слышно только ему: «Я буду ждать. И не вздумай даже пытаться меня провести».

Теперь Харан умолял всех известных ему богов, чтобы течка у Эри не начиналась как можно дольше. Его мальчику было всего шестнадцать, он не мог допустить, чтобы тот прошёл через такое, но и выхода не видел. Ослушаться приказа главы общины означало лишиться всего, включая жизнь, и не важно было, в каком родстве вы состоите.

Когда он наконец решился на разговор с омегой, оказалось, что тот уже знает, как и его семья. И его родители, как и говорил Эйб, посчитали это честью и не собирались отказывать в праве первой ночи.

Чувство безысходности давило. Эри замкнулся в себе и почти не разговаривал с ним. Харан приходил к нему, держал за руку, сжимая тонкие пальчики, и не знал, что сказать, как успокоить, утешить.

Эрин потёк через полгода после того, как Эйбрэм стал главой общины. Один из его младших братишек прибежал к Харану и сообщил об этом.

Омегу в Большой дом должен был отвести его отец. Эри нарядили в длинную тонкую рубашку из белого хлопка с яркой вышивкой по подолу и мокасины из светлой кожи. Сам мальчик был бледен, его потерянный взгляд бесцельно блуждал по лицам родственников, пока не наткнулся на Харана, тогда омега закусил губу и опустил голову.

Юный альфа упросил отца Эри разрешить ему самому сопроводить омегу.

Они шли по освещённой масляными фонарями улице в направлении Большого дома и молчали.

— Эри, я… прости, я…  
— Скажи мне, после того, что произойдёт сегодня ночью, ты по-прежнему будешь хотеть сделать меня своим мужем? — тихо спросил омега.  
— Эри, если бы я только мог что-то изменить…  
— Ответь мне, — юноша вскинул голову и требовательно посмотрел на альфу.  
— Конечно. Что бы ни случилось, ты мой омега. Ничто уже не изменит этого.  
— Тогда я спокоен, — произнёс Эри. — Я сделаю это. Пусть он получит моё тело, раз так его желает.

В тот момент Харан подумал, что Эрин сильнее него самого, и ему стало стыдно за свою слабость. Он не смог защитить того, кто так дорог, от собственного брата. Он никудышный альфа, ни на что ни годный.

Эйбрэм встретил их с победной и злорадной улыбкой на губах. Притянул Эри к себе у Харана на глазах и облапал за ягодицы. Юноша весь сжался, зажмурился, инстинктивно стараясь уйти от прикосновений мужчины.

— Ты сделал правильный выбор, Хари, — с усмешкой проговорил Эйб. — Ведь братья должны делиться. Всё так, как и должно быть, — и он увёл Эрина в свою спальню.

И вот Харан сидел под дверью спальни брата уже несколько часов. Когда он услышал первый вскрик, вскочил на ноги и хотел, послав всё к чертям, рвануть дверь на себя и забрать своего омегу из рук брата, но внезапно кто-то схватил его и выкрутил руки.

— Тихо, тихо, не рыпайся, мелкий, — это был голос дяди, одного из младших братьев его отца. — Это только одна ночь, одна ночь и всё. Он проверяет тебя, и сейчас ты должен показать свою покорность. Прогнись сейчас, чтобы иметь возможность отомстить в будущем. Получи от него всё, пусть начнёт доверять тебе как самому себе, и тогда ты поймёшь, когда придёт момент сбросить его на самое дно, — с этими словами мужчина отпустил его и, похлопав по плечу, развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Дядя, но почему?..  
— Твой отец был здоровым, как бык, а сгорел меньше чем за неделю… Он был хорошим человеком и хорошим главой… Ты знаешь, что твой брат всех его омег отправил в Общий дом? А знаешь, что для всех твоих младших братьев бет готовятся документы на продажу? — он помолчал, а потом добавил: — Только будучи рядом с ним, ты сможешь как-то влиять на ситуацию, — и он ушёл.

За дверью послышались шаги и шорох и вскоре она отворилась с тихим, коротким скрипом. Эйбрэм увидел брата и швырнул обнажённого омегу к нему.

— Можешь забирать, — хмыкнул он.

Харан успел поймать своего мальчика и прижал к себе дрожащее, худенькое тело. Чуть отстранив его голову, он заглянул в заплаканное личико и увидел свежий синяк на щеке и разбитую губу.

— Ты ударил его, тварь! — взревел юный альфа.  
— Он посмел упираться, как ещё поступать с непокорными омегами? — пожал плечами Эйб. — К тому же он совершеннейшее бревно в постели. Зачем тебе такой вообще сдался? Может, в Общий дом его, а? Там ему найдут применение получше, — ухмылялся Эйбрэм.  
— Да пошёл ты! — скрипнув зубами, отозвался Харан.

Помня слова дяди, он закутал омежку в свою куртку, подхватил на руки и, не говоря больше ни слова, пошёл прочь.

***

Воспоминания с неохотой выпускали его из своих объятий. Стакан с водой треснул в руке Харана. Он отставил его на небольшой деревянный столик и оглянулся на сидящего в кресле-качалке Эрина. Омега легонько раскачивался, удерживая на руках их маленького сына, который кушал, тихонько посапывая и изредка дёргая ручками и ножками. На лице Эри блуждала мягкая полуулыбка, он выглядел расслабленным и умиротворённым.

И в который раз Харан подумал, что хотел бы, чтобы так было всегда. Чтобы над их семьёй не висело никакой опасности, чтобы его дорогому мужу не нужно было надрываться, рисковать жизнью и здоровьем, лишь бы его не заставили отказаться от семьи. И чтобы можно было не стыдясь и не оглядываясь ни на какие правила, проявлять свои чувства в открытую в любое время.

Во дворе на низкой скамеечке под старой яблоней сидел один из его старших сыновей — двенадцатилетний омежка — и что-то сосредоточено вышивал на выбеленной льняной ткани. Наверняка очередную наволочку с традиционным узором.

Харан не хотел даже думать о том, что будет, когда тот потечёт, а до этого ведь оставалось совсем немного.

Он не мог представить, что отдаст этого нежного, тихого мальчика, свою плоть и кровь, похотливому старикану.

Нет, никогда больше он не пройдёт через это и не позволит, чтобы с его детьми произошло то же, что и с Эри.

А ведь и самый младший сынок тоже был омежкой.

Осознание этого в полной мере стало последней каплей. Харан решительно сжал кулаки и направился к выходу. Пришло время приводить в действие заключительную часть своего плана.

На пороге он оглянулся.

— Лисёнок, — ласково обратился альфа к мужу, — когда малыш докушает, начни собирать вещи, для нас и для всех мальчиков, включая Уилла, он должен вернуться сегодня вечером. Бери только самое необходимое.  
— Харан… — глаза омеги удивлённо расширились, но через мгновение в них загорелось понимание. — А как же твои младшие мужья? — тихо спросил он.  
— Забудь о них. Они не важны.  
— Но…  
— Эри, они не часть нашей семьи, никогда не были и не будут, — Харан жестом пресёк дальнейшие споры и вышел из дома, тихо притворив за собой дверь.

Последние сомнения посетили мужчину уже перед дверью в хранилище.

Он спокойно прошёл сюда, никто из охраны и ухом не повёл, в конце концов, он делал это регулярно по поручениям Эйбрэма на протяжении последних двадцати лет.

Связка ключей жгла ладонь.

Все эти годы он подчинялся, прогибался под старшего брата, их верховного альфу, главу их клана. Не смел оспорить его авторитет, его решения и приказы. Молча сносил унизительные наказания за малейшие провинности. Потому что так было заведено, потому что так жили его дяди и их отцы. И потому что у Эйба не должно было возникнуть ни малейшего сомнения в его преданности. Годами он подготавливал почву и пути отхода. Собирал материал, который помог бы ему потопить Эйбрэма вместе с этой проклятой, давно осточертевшей Харану, общиной.

И наконец время пришло.

Ключ гладко и почти бесшумно провернулся в замке. Следующие замки и засовы Харан открывал уже без промедления.

Хранилище было наполнено прохладой и звенящей тишиной. Харан вспомнил слова брата, когда-то сказанные ему, и злорадно ухмыльнулся.

— Что ж, пришло твоё время делиться, Эйб, — произнёс мужчина, укладывая первую увесистую пачку банкнот на дно рюкзака.


End file.
